Amory Lorch
Amory Lorch is a recurring character in the second season. He is played by Fintan McKeown and debuts in "What is Dead May Never Die." Ser Amory Lorch is a knight loyal to House Lannister in the War of the Five Kings. He was killed by Jaqen H'ghar at Harrenhal. Biography Background Ser Amory Lorch is a landed knight in the service of House Lannister. He has been a loyal vassal of the Lannisters for many years. The sigil of his House is a black manticore on a red field.HBO viewers guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Lannister entry Season 2 Lorch is raiding in the Riverlands when he is approached by a Gold Cloak with a warrant for the the royal bastard Gendry. They have been run off by Yoren and his Night's Watch recruits who are harboring the boy. Lorch confronts Yoren's group and attacks them when they refuse to give up Gendry. He kills Yoren personally after his men have subdued him and then imprisones the survivors, ordering them moved to be taken to Harrenhal. He does not realize that Arya Stark and Gendry are among them. He questions them about Gendry and is tricked into believing that the slain Lommy Greenhands was his target because he was carrying Gendry's bull's head helm."What is Dead May Never Die" Lorch and his men deliver the prisoners to Ser Gregor Clegane at Harrenhal. Ser Gregor oversees the torture of the captives, killing several of them. When Lord Tywin Lannister returns to Harrenhal he ends the interrogations and orders the prisoners put to work, criticizing his men for wasting valuable manpower."Garden of Bones" Lorch attends a war council held by Lord Tywin. Tywin criticizes his men for underestimating Robb Stark and demands that they devise a new strategy. Lorch reports rumors from spies that there is discontent in Robb's camp. Tywin is dismissive, saying that discontent is a part of war and that the very same spies would report the same from the Lannister side."The Ghost of Harrenhal" Ser Amory is chastized by Lord Tywin during a war council after the knight's illiteracy causes a letter meant for Lord Damon of House Marbrand was sent to Lord Marlin of House Dormund, a vassal of House Stark. Later he catches Arya Stark with a stolen letter and tries to seize her. She escapes and names Amory to the assassin Jaqen H'ghar. Ser Amory is killed with a poisoned dart outside of Lord Tywin's chambers."The Old Gods and the New" Appearances Image gallery Amory-lorch.jpg|Amory Lorch at the HBO viewer's guide. Amory 2x03.jpg|Amory in Lannister armor in "What is Dead May Never Die." Amory chases Arya.jpg|Amory chasing Arya in "The Old Gods and the New." Amory assassinated.jpg|Amory dead in "The Old Gods and the New." In the books In the Song of Ice and Fire novels, Lorch is a noted servant of Lord Tywin Lannister. During the Sack of King's Landing at the end of Robert's Rebellion, Ser Amory Lorch and Ser Gregor Clegane were assigned to wipe out the last scions of House Targaryen, breaking into the royal apartments and brutally killing Prince Rhaegar's wife, Elia Martell, and two children, Aegon and Rhaenys, an act that has marred the reputation of both. See also * Amory Lorch as A Wiki of Ice and Fire (major spoilers from the books). References de:Amory Lorch Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Knights Category:House Lannister Category:Status: Dead Category:Quote needed